


X-men AU! Outtakes

by purplenerd777



Series: X-men AU! [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/pseuds/purplenerd777
Summary: A collection of outtakes and stories for the X-men Au I've started for the Mag7 BB.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a rare day that Josh isn’t dragged by Alejo down for breakfast. When the hispanic mutant shows up by himself Matthew and Emma both send him questioning looks.

“I’m not his keeper.” Alejo complains, placing his plate down and digging in.

Emma scoffs and Matthew just tilts his head curiously.

After a few moments as Alejo shovels food into his mouth only the way he can, and Emma and Matthew still not saying anything he downs some orange juice and says, “He wasn’t feeling well, he wanted another hour of sleep and then he said he’ll go to class.”

Emma casts a glance at Matthew, and he may not be a mind reader like Josh, but he certainly can read her  _ looks _ .”Has he gone to the infirmary?”

Alejo lets out a bark of laughter, “Sure,  _ cabron,  _ and you can be the one to suggest that to him as well.” He finishes off his bacon.

“He can’t avoid the infirmary forever, especially if he’s sick.” Matthew argues.

“Your death, if you try.” Vasquez shrugs. “I’m going to bring him some coffee.” He pauses, half raised out of his seat, Emma’s stare halting him. Vas rolls his eyes then looks back at Matthew, “Can you go look at him and see if it’s serious? He says it isn’t but, well.”

“Can do.” Matthew offers and gives Emma a peck at the corner of her mouth before following after Vasquez.

Vas and Josh’s room are in the more secluded part of the dorms, meaning the place is empty when they arrive.

Vasquez opens the door and lets him in. “Matthew’s here  _ guero _ .”

Matthew casts a gaze across the room looking for the usually vibrant mutant, and is surprised when he can’t see him. Matthew shoots Vasquez a questioning glance, and the taller mutant nods at Josh’s bed.

What Matthew had assumed was just a pile of blankets on an unmade bed, turns out to be Josh huddled under a mountain of blankets, a mop of sweaty ginger hair barely peeking out from under them. A glance at the only other bed in the room suggests Vas had thrown his own blankets on top of Faraday before he went to get his own breakfast.

When there’s no response Vasquez sits down on the bed and runs his hand through Josh’s hair and says something lowly that Matthew can’t make out.

Matthew carefully approaches and tries to do some shielding techniques everyone of Faraday’s team had learned.

Almost immediately Josh lets out a miserable groan of pain and Vas shushes him patiently. When he notices Matthew hovering near the bed he offers, “He’s said his powers are heightened as well.”

“I was trying to shield-“

Josh lets out another groan of pain.

Vas rolls his eyes affectionately and pats the mound of blankets, “Shields are painful I guess, but the thoughts, they are still overwhelming, eh  _ güerito _ ?” Vasquez interprets.

_ Not a fuckign invalid _ . A thought, distinctly familiar as Josh’s powers crashes over Matthew’s own awareness.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he turns to Josh and shoos Vasquez away. “Josh, need you to describe your symptoms for me, brother.”

A wash of pain in his chest, aches, a scratchy sore throat and heat but cold subdues Matthew’s own consciousness and it takes more effort than he wants to admit to throw up his shields. When Faraday lets out a miserable groan he sighs, “You need to go to the infirmary-“

“Noooo” Josh whines, and damn if it doesn’t make Matthew miss the asinine Josh. 

“You can’t control your powers and you definitely have something like the flu, we need someone with an actual medical degree to look at you.” Matthew orders, his own apprenticeship under Elixir preparing him to be a fearsome healer in his own right.

“Can’t you bring Dr. McCoy here?” Vas pleads quietly from where he’s moved to the foot of the bed.

“I could, but he’ll say the same thing.” Matthew grinds out. He can’t really blame Vas, if Emma didn’t want to go somewhere, he’s not sure he could convince her even if it was for her own good. Even with her powers.

Josh is eerily still, he’s never seen the other mutant like this even when he was in shock when Vas was shot.

Vas has a pleading look on his face that usually is only reserved for Josh.

Sighing he heaves himself off the bed. “I’ll go get him, but don’t be surprised when he says the same thing.”

“ _Gracias_ _hermano.”_ Vas says to his retreating back as he sits back down on Josh’s bed, his hand curled loosely in the sick mutant’s hair.

Matthew comes back only a little while later, trailing slightly behind the blue hairy mutant. Emma’s standing guard at Josh’s room and she stares defiantly at Dr. McCoy who just shakes his head and mutters about Chisolm’s kids.

The doctor doesn’t even take two steps into the room before he heaves a sigh. 

Josh has definitely caught on despite his steady breathing earlier. “I don’t need to-“

“Faraday, if you try to protest this I will get Chisolm in here himself to carry you down to the infirmary.”

That shuts Josh up. And Matthew has to hold back a spike of worry when Josh doesn’t remember that Chisolm is off on a mission with Mr. Rocks and Mr. Robicheaux.

Emma’s come to stand by his shoulder and gives his hand a quick squeeze in assurance. 

“Matthew, come over here, I could use your powers to take away some of the pain before we get him to move.” Matthew is over by the bedside immediately, glad to be of some help.

Josh stares pitifully at him like he’s betrayed him, but once he’s helped up and Matthew takes away some of the pain he seems to settle a bit.

“I’d tell you not to help Alejandro, but I sense the damage is already done.” McCoy says, turning around and heading off to the infirmary, leaving the four of them some privacy. 

Emma follows behind their shuffle to the infirmary, her glare scattering any other student who so much as glances in their direction.

Matthew feels his lips start to quirk in amusement just before Josh collapses fully onto Vas, the presence on his mind that he’d been ignoring since he entered their room cut off.

Vasquez let’s out a cry of shock and concern as he tries to hold all the weight of the stockier mutant.

Dr. McCoy reappears at their side and makes a motion to pick up Josh but he’s pushed back a few feet by an invisible force.

It’s not often Vasquez uses his sister’s telekinesis, and Dr. McCoy has a shocked expression on his face.

Vasquez seems to shake himself out of his stupor a little, “I’ve got him.”

Matthew moves to protest but Emma’s hand comes down on his shoulder and he’s pulled to her side. “Let Alejo do it.” She whispers, her barely trembling hand curling around his own. And Matthew remembers that as annoying as Josh is, he was Emma’s first friend at the institute, and his as well.

In fact, now that he’s thinking about it, he remembers that he was the one who introduced them to each other in the first place. 

“He’ll be fine, it’s just a flu.” Matthew assures Emma and himself as he watches Vasquez carry Josh the last few steps to the infirmary.

“You should go see if you can help.” Emma says, and he can feel the caress of her powers, but he lets it comfort him.

“I’ll do that.” He glances at her and gives her temple a kiss. “You should go to class, no reason for all of us to miss.”

Emma nods and turns away, leaving him to face the infirmary himself.

Josh is prone on a bed, and Vas hovers again at the foot of the bed, his hand gripping the railing like it’s the only thing keeping him tethered to the world.

“He’ll be fine.” Matthew assures his friend before going to see if the school’s doctor could somehow use the help of an untrained mutant.

In the end he does help quite a bit. He brings Josh’s fever down to something more manageable and it seems to do the trick, and he slips off into a more peaceful rest.

It’s midday when Emma comes back, lunch for the three of them which they eat around Josh’s bed. Vas is sitting on the foot of it, holding his sandwhich in one hand, the other squeezing Josh’s ankle every so often.

It’s no surprise that even when Matthew goes to their afternoon lessons with Emma, Vas stays behind with Josh.

“Those two.” Emma mutters as they leave the infirmary, and Matthew hums in agreement.

Josh regains coherency two days after being admitted into the infirmary, and it’s a constant struggle to keep him there.

“You had a 104 degree fever, can’t you just take it easy for a couple of days?’ Vas growls.

Emma and Matthew have just entered the room, and it seems into a middle of a fight.

Josh is sitting on the bed, his feet thrown over the side as he tries to stand up. “And it’s gone thanks to Matty.” He growls back.

“You don’t just bounce back from the flu!” Vas shouts, throwing up his hands in frustration.

“You keep on disturbing my patients Alejandro, you’ll be thrown out.” Dr. McCoy calls from the other end of the infirmary.

Josh looks smug, but it’s overridden by a grimace of pain as Dr. McCoy pops the X-men’s shoulder back into its socket.

“Let him go Vas.” Emma suggests, and the other mutant narrows his eyes at her, but he huff and leaves them behind, muttering angry Spanish on his way.

Matthew knows neither of them know what to say. Josh doesn’t take anything remotely close to pity kindly, and it’s usually Vas who explains the true meaning behind the feelings for them.

Josh, however, just looks relieved that he’s being released. “Don’t worry about him, he’s just upset he can’t be a mother hen anymore to get out of class.” Josh explains, and they all know it’s not the truth but neither Emma nor Matthew are stupid enough to say otherwise, at least out loud.

Emma goes over to help Josh up, “And hey, uh, Alejo told me you helped a lot. Keep up the good work Matty.” Josh offers, and it’s the best thank you he’ll get.

And Matthew knows he doesn’t need anything more, “No problem, though you should probably talk to Vasquez at some point.”

Josh shakes his head and sighs but there’s a tendril of acquiesces that comes across.

Later that night, him and Emma sitting by the lake enjoying a few moments before curfew he says, “Want to make a bet on how long till they actually say what they’re feeling?”

Emma laughs and agrees, and they make a plan to get Sam in on the bet as well.


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have gone between 10 and 11 of What A Bunch of Misfits We Are, but after some review I decided it kind of didn't fit the story anymore... But I worked hard on it and I think it gives more of an insight into things that I just hand waved away in earlier chapters.

Faraday barely slept during the day, despite the exhaustion that was settling in. He didn’t  _ need,  _ didn’t  _ want  _ any of the others to check in on him. He would be his normal asshole self if they did. But it still would have been nice if Sam or Emma (or  _ Alejo _ a traitorous voice suggests in the forefront of his mind, overriding the other two), had thought to ask if  _ he  _ was still good to run the mission.

They need him to find Matty, if Bogue doesn’t give him up.

He’ll probably have to read the scumbag’s mind to find his friend.

Faraday shakes his head to rid himself of the uncalled for anxiety that’s begun to rile up in his gut. He thinks, briefly, that he should go find himself a drink so that he can at least sleep some, but he shakes his head at that as well.

_ Drunk runs in the family, boy. _ The voice laughs meanly in his head.

Joshua can’t sit still anymore. It’s not even worth hoping that by just laying on the couch he’ll get some rest. 

He’s debating getting up and going for a walk when a door slams open and rattles on its hinges from one of the upstairs rooms. When he hears Spanish cursing, his choice is made for him.

Even if it is the coward’s option.

He eases the front door open gently and shuts it behind him softly before sinking into a chair that isn’t visible from the living room windows. He just about thinks he’s managed to avoid a confrontation, a Talk, Sam would call it, when the screen door rattles open.

Faraday finds himself holding his breath, but it doesn’t do much. 

His mutation has been beyond his control since he arrived at Emma’s. It’s gone too far beyond his own mind and he knows it’s making the others antsy. So when Alejo- _ Vasquez _ , he reminds himself firmly, stiffens before he turns around, he already has a quip at the ready.

“Only one person gets to be jumpy in this house, and I’m pretty sure Robicheaux has a permanent dibs on that.” Josh says, hating how his voice is snide and bitter. Hateful even.

Vasquez flicks his lighter twice before it takes the third time and he cups a hand around his cigarillo to help it catch. “There’s a reason Rocks has never liked you.” Vasquez shoots back, his chapped lips curled sinfully around the man’s smoke.

Joshua scoffs like it doesn’t hurt. He feels like he’s 13 again, when one wrong admission of vulnerability gets you a slap instead of sympathy. “I’m just stating facts.”

“Si. That is what you always do.” Vasquez growls, chewing violently on the end of the cigarillo. His posture is stiff, and he looks like he’s about to attack. Joshua glances at his neck, and sees that the medallion isn’t there.

That’s… not good. Ever since Chisolm gave it to the mutant at 17, the man never took it off in all the time, Faraday’s been around him.

He’s just about to suggest to Vasquez to go find it, when the mutant’s hand goes up to grasp it, only for him to still like a deer caught in the headlights when his hand finds nothing but his own neck.

Vasquez glares at Faraday like it’s the mind reader’s fault. Faraday can feel Vasquez’s panic rolling off him in waves, and he’s about to attempt to calm the man down before he’s stomping out his cigarillo on the porch, and heading back into the house at a dead run.

Faraday, mostly because he doesn’t know what to do, follows after.

They pass Jack who’s just coming down the stairs as they enter, and it reminds Faraday that their team members would start to wake up from their naps around now.

_ Don’t touch him!  _ Faraday mentally shouts to all of the other mutants in the house. He doesn’t know if Vasquez had gotten a handle on his powers in the past ten years, but ever since Chisolm gave him the medallion, he never liked to think about it.

But Faraday does remember the two years since his powers manifesting and before Sam gave him the medallion where he wore long sleeved shirts and gloves at the institute. When he still had problems with any physical contact, even a brush of the shoulders until a few years after knowing Joshua.

Vasquez practically skids into the room he’s sharing with Teddy. The kid is just waking up, confused, and like someone yelled at him.

“Don’t touch who?” He asks, looking around the room in confusion, at both Vasquez and Faraday.

“Get out.” Faraday warns lowly. He doesn’t think Vasquez will do anything, the man’s too scared to even think about Teddy, but he knows he wouldn’t want to see a wet behind the ears kid to see his mental breakdown.

“It’s my room too!” Teddy cries indignantly. Faraday is about to shout at him when he’s interrupted.

“Teddy, out.” Emma’s voice warns lowly from the entrance to the room. This is good. He can let Emma deal with it, he can get out go for the walk he had been contemplating and never even think about talking to Vasquez again.

The kid grumbles as he heads out the room, looking wearily between the three mutants before deciding he can steal the couch.

“I can’t find it!” Vasquez whispers harshly. Then says something in Spanish a little louder. His thoughts are hysterical, and almost completely centering on Elizabeth.

“It’s in the house somewhere.” Emma chides before getting down on her hands and knees, and looking under the bed. The fact that she didn’t even have to ask what it was Vasquez couldn’t find reminds Faraday just how out of the loop he is.

“Don’t just stand there,  _ guero _ , help me look!” Vasquez pleads. And while the nickname feels like a slap to the face to Faraday, Vasquez doesn’t react. 

After a few moments of hurried searching Vasquez eventually lets out a cross between a sigh and a shrill squeak of relief before he’s setting the corded rope with the medallion around his tan neck once more.

“Where was it?” Sam asks from the doorway, and the three of them turn around and glance at their mentor in embarrassment for a moment before they remember where they are.

Vasquez has his hand clutched around the medallion when he says, “Got tangled up in the sheets.” 

Sam gives a hum in understanding before casting his gaze around the room. When his eyes land on Faraday his thoughts extend outward in a clear order to talk.

Faraday lets out a snort of derision, which he thinks says his thoughts on the matter, before Chisolm shakes his head in disappointment and walks out.

Emma, sensing the tension, though not knowing why, walks towards the hallway. “I’ll go apologise to Teddy. Joshua,” he lifts his head to meet her gaze. “Talk then sleep.” He feels a chill go down his spine at her words.

“Fighting dirty.” He mumbles, though it’s easy enough for him to shake of Emma’s gift even when he hasn’t been around her in so long. Built up immunity and all that.

The red head shuts the door behind her, and Joshua is convinced that if someone dropped a pin outside, they could hear it. 

“Talk about what?” Vasquez asks from where he has his bed in between the two of them like a moat that might as well be a mile wide.

Faraday runs a hand through his hair and scrunches his nose in distaste at how oily it is. He tries to think of when he last took a shower, but his mind draws a blank.

_ That’s disgusting. _

_ You’re disgusting _ . The voice snidely replies. 

“What do you want, Faraday?” Vasquez repeats.

He lets out a sigh and in a rush he says, “Iwantedtoapologise.”

“Que?” Vasquez asks.

Faraday begins to pace the length of Teddy’s bed. “I was thinking that tomorrow, or whenever we go and fight Bogue, it’d be best if we had clean air between us so I just wanted to apologise about what happened the night I left. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that-“

“You shouldn’t have.” Vasquez says firmly, cutting off Faraday’s ramblings.

“Right. And I’m sorry about having asked.” Faraday repeats, though he isn’t actually sure if he had said the s-word yet.

“And?” Vasquez asks. His arms are crossed over his chest, and the dim light from the moon streaming in through the room’s window is back-lighting him in such a way that it makes Faraday feel like they’re in some cheesy film from the 40s.

“And?” Faraday repeats, confused.

“You gonna apologise for leaving?” Vasquez asks. If Joshua wanted to, he could extend his mutation, could look and see exactly what Vas means by the demand. But Faraday has never been smart emotionally.

“No?” He says like the fool he is.

The tentative hope that had been blooming in Vasquez’s eyes shutters shut. “Get out.” He demands for the second time in their friendship.

Faraday doesn’t say anything this time. He won’t leave either, he made a promise to Sam.

That doesn’t stop him from resolving never to be alone with Vasquez again. 

He passes by Goodnight who attempts to talk to him, but he just shoulders out of the way. He doesn’t touch Robicheaux, doesn’t want Rocks mad at him more than he already is.

He passes by Emma, Teddy, and Red who are watching reruns of old cartoons on the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Emma’s pained glance in his direction, but she stops Red before he can follow him.

“Will he be ok to fight?” Teddy asks when he thinks Faraday’s out of earshot.

“I’m going for a walk.” He says to the kitchen when he exits through the screen door. He hopes Jack Horne has enough sense to stay out of it. 

_ Sentimentality only gets you kil’t. Thought I taught you that long ago.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my American friends Happy Thanksgiving, to everyone else in the fandom, Happy normal Thursday. This, as I said earlier, is a deleted scene so it's not canon as opposed to the previous chapter in this work which was just an outtake. I also didn't edit this chapter before I uploaded it, so apologies for the mistakes made. Also sorry for not posting the next chapter of the main work in two weeks, the actual next chapter that goes up needs more than editing, it needs to be rewritten so it will take a while, but hopefully the stress in my life will die down soon???? (hint: it won't)  
> Much love xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy, Get f***ing pumped for the magnificent7 bb!!!! I've gotten the story 90% written but I'm so excited I wanted to post an exert now! Watch here for other exerts that aren't "important" but add things to the main story <3 Also I've drunk posted this, so if anything is wrong I'll correct it in the next couple of weeks <33333


End file.
